lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 1
This is the twenty-first episode written in the series. This is a Mandy-centric episode. *'Part 1' Jennifer and Bob were walking to the Crash House. They taked Mandy Crash out the room. Do we need this? asked Bob. Yes, Bob I have very important questions to ask to Tracy. We have to do some tests said Jennifer. I have forget my past, Mandy forget never her past if she stays ten and you Bob, you can see the future said Jennifer. Jennifer taked her car and was going with Bob and Mandy to the Airport. Go sit down, I will do my work said Jennifer. Jennifer was standing in the line and after a few minutes she was finally there. Hello Jennifer said Jenna. Jenna, what are you doing here? asked Jennifer. I’m working here, I’m a flight attendant. What is the plane you need? asked Jenna. Oceanic Airlines 305 said Jennifer. That’s good laught said Jennifer. Do you remember our relationship? asked Jenna. I will have after 9 days a party. Do you wanna coming on my party? asked Jenna. If I can I will coming said Jennifer. But I need to go to an old friend said Jennifer. Could I talk to you in the girls bathroom? asked Jenna. Jennifer walked with Jenna to the bathroom. Bob hold Mandy next to him. Where’s mom? asked Mandy. She has to do important thing said Bob. Bob looked at his left. Oh my God, is that Karin Wolf, the descent of the Wolf Family, the great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Moony Wolf. Hello people, I’m Karin Wolf. I have to find someone this day, someone who is better known as Bob Crash. Bob stand up. I’m looking for him, because I have to talk to him said Karin. I’m here said Bob. It’s nice to meet you Moony said Karin. Bob felt on the ground. *'Part 2' Bob wake up in The Fountain. What happened? asked Bob. You’re Moony Wolf said Jennifer. We’re going doing some test with your daughter, Bob said Tracy. How do you mean, that I’m Moony Wolf ? asked Bob. Your future will telling it said Jennifer. You are Moony Wolf, there is no person who’s named Moony Wolf, only you Bob Crash said Jennifer. Where’s Karin? asked Bob. She’s at home said Tracy. So if understand, she is a descent of me said Bob. Yes, only you will know this later said Tracy. Tracy was putting the white gun to Mandy’s head. She shot and a powder came on Mandy’s head. Mandy begin to say so some things. The Second World War! End! Freedom! The First World War! Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, Joseph said Mandy. Mandy felt in sleep. Oh no we’ve LOST her said Tracy. Push on Space 01, Jennifer said Tracy. Mandy was back. Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf was repeating Mandy constant. Bob opened the door. Oh my God, I feel my self not good said Bob. Come Bob said Jennifer. Mandy was only talking harder, harder and faster. She said the whole those 2 words. Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf, Mooney Wolf said Mandy. Stop Mandy screamed Bob. Mandy was stopping. Tracy looked at Mandy’s heart. The Real Past have we saved said Tracy. What is The Real Past? asked Jennifer. That is Mandy Crash, your daughter said Tracy. Bob looked in the mirror. Am I Mooney Wolf? asked Bob. Tracy looked Bob in his eyes. Yes, you will be Mooney Wolf said Tracy. When? asked Bob. When you’re ready for it said Tracy. Unanswered Questions *Why was Mandy Crash repeating Mooney Wolf over and over again? *How did Karin Wolf know that Bob Crash was at the Airport?